Un Regalo
by nota18
Summary: Después de haber sido golpeado por la vida, Add recibirá un regalo que atesorara por siempre. Elsword no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de Kog Games, yo solo escribo para entretener


**_Saludos Fans de Elsword, para su mala suerte, he escrito un one-shot sobre Add, en general es muy basado en su historia canónica, pero la verdad el tiene una de las mejores historias como para alterarla mucho, no soy bueno con la escritura, así que si notan horrores en las palabras o la gramática, les pediré que no se suiciden, espero que dentro de poco me ayuden con esto, así corrijo estos errores y lo subo ya corregido, pero hasta ese día, tendrán que soportar el cáncer de ojo, sin mas que decir, los dejo con la historia_**

El lugar que tenía frente a mí, no era más que un caos total; yo soy un ente que observa el tiempo y sus diferentes multiversos, pero jamás había llegado a ver una locura tan profunda y desesperada; para comprender esto, debemos ver su origen

Sus comienzos se dieron en la niñez de este sujeto, ¿Qué quién es? Su nombre es Add, a una corta edad, perdió a su familia y fue tratado como esclavo, parece ser que cayó en las ruinas de una raza robótica casi extinta, los nasod, su locura comenzó a intensificarse en ese lugar, al salir de allí se unió a un grupo de guerreros, su único interés era robar los códigos de una de los integrantes, una de los pocos sobrevivientes de los nasod, sin embargo, noto que hay una persona que lo calma, ya sea con una simple orden o un golpe, una joven de cabello rojo, según la información que obtuve, su nombre es Elesis, una caballero de un reino llamado Velder, la líder de los caballeros rojos

El chico llamado Add, al principio la retaba mucho, sin embargo después de enfrascarse en múltiples batallas con la peli roja, en las cuales el chicho terminaba en el suelo, este dejo de responderle, debido a que no quería otra vergüenza, el tiempo paso y note cambios en el joven, usaba un parche en uno de sus ojos y sus ropas llevaban una tonalidad más oscura, de vez en cuando parecía voltear donde yo me encontraba ¿acaso es capaz de ver a través de las líneas del tiempo? Eso sí sería muy interesante; en cuanto a la peli roja, ella había cambiado un poco, pero su sonrisa y sus sentimientos de cariño a todo el grupo no habían cambiado, se había ganado el título de caballero oscuro, algunas de sus acciones eran casi tan atroces como las de sus enemigos, sin embargo eran con fines de paz, no era muy bien visto por todos, pero lo aceptaron conforme el tiempo lo dicto

En el grupo estaba el hermano de la caballero, un tonto a comparación de su hermana, para mi sorpresa, parecía tener una admiradora secreta, la maga del grupo constantemente lo molestaba, pero en el fondo podía ver que lo quería más a cualquier otro compañero, yo no fui el único que lo noto, otro miembro se dio cuenta de eso, la arquera del grupo, una elfa de cabellos verdosos con amarillo, ¿o amarillo con verde? Era una fusión de ambos, pero el amarrillo predominaba, era interesante ver como el grupo crecía

Para mí, quien ve todas las líneas del tiempo existentes, hasta la más mínima señal de alegría me parece interesante, ¿Por qué? Eso es historia para otro día. Vi cómo llegaron más y más miembros, hasta ser un grupo muy numeroso, había una lancera, un pistolero, una artillera, dos demonios que compartían su alma, tres espadachines, una androide muy humana, una maga y la elfa, claro, si no contamos al ser que llamo mi atención muchos años en el futuro

Él se mantenía distante de todos, solo parecía interesado en los dulces y los códigos de los nasod, sin embargo, en su corazón podía ver algo, un cumulo enorme de sentimientos negativos, la locura no se había apoderado del todo del solo por una cosa, el grupo al que se unió lo mantenía feliz en pequeños instantes, por más mísera que fuera esa felicidad, le daba el soporte para resistir otro día

El tiempo siguió avanzando, el equipo de guerreros lucho y avanzo frente a las amenazas que se les ponían al frente, pasaron muchas villas y finalmente, llegaron a una llamada Feita; para ese punto, me percate que el chico que se llamaba Add podía verme; fue un día que estaban cruzando un desierto, se dirigían de una villa llamada Altera hacia la ya mencionada Feita, pero para llegar, debían pasar por otra villa llamada Bethma, la cual poseía un calor muy comparable con el peor de los desiertos, descansaron unos días allí antes de segur su camino, entonces decidí ir por algo de agua a un lago cercano, cuando llegue y me puse en la orilla, note el reflejo del peli blanco, estaba mirándome, como esperando a que le dijera algo, o simplemente, que desapareciera, yo quería lanzarme al agua de una vez, sin embargo decidí jugar un poco y molestar a mi observador

-¿acaso eres del otro bando para querer ver a alguien de tu mismo sexo bañarse?

De inmediato el joven perdió el color en su cara, juraría que iba a vomitar por culpa de mi comentario, simplemente fue divertido

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?! NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS, ESTAS ENFERMO

Su cara expresaba rabia total, estaba muy rojo de la misma ira y vergüenza, me señalo como acusándome de las calumnias que había soltado hacia el

-¿entonces, que haces observándome como si fuera la única cosa existente?

Su rostro cambio a uno más serio, su mirada adquirió un nivel de detección más elevado, parecía analizar cada movimiento que hacia

-lo que me pregunto es ¿Por qué nos sigues? He notado tu presencia todo este tiempo, les dije a los demás que creía que alguien nos seguía desde que dejamos Elder, pero nadie me creía

Ciertamente, note en una ocasión que le estaban diciendo loco, aunque no con la misma intención, era un modo más burlesco y degradante, la caballero fue la única que tomo más enserio las palabras de mi acompañante, al ser una líder nata, no pudo evitar que su instinto de guerrero saliera a flote, durante unas noches, ella no dormía, se quedaba vigilando aun desde su lugar de descanso, aun hoy día, sigue estando pendiente, pero no al mismo nivel

-pocos pueden verme en este mundo, es interesante que tus ojos sean capaces de ver lo que está oculto del ojo normal, supongo que es debido a eso que tu otro ojo es negro todo el tiempo

Se cara denotaba lo impresionado que estaba, fue aún más su sorpresa al enterarse que también sabia sobre su otro ojo

-¿acaso eres un espectro del tiempo?

-no tengo por qué decirte lo que soy, es más, parece que para tus compañeros soy un producto de tu imaginación

\- esos idiotas no son mis compañeros, cuando obtenga los códigos nasod de eve, podre separarme de ellos

Aun si sus palabras los insultaban, logre notar que mentía, incluso sus acciones hablaban por si solas, desde hace más de un mes que no ha tratado nada de nada

-eso dices, pero por lo que he visto mientes, parece que la caballero te ha domado

Su vergüenza subió de cero a cien más rápido que cualquier medio de transporte inventado por el ser humano, sus intentos se volvieron más bajos después de que una noche, el demostró debilidad ante la caballero

Esa noche, pude ver como a su mente le llegaban recuerdos, sus sueños se volvieron un infierno, las pesadillas de ver a su madre muerta frente a él una vez más, se despertó de golpe y sudando, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le costaba respirar

Aun atormentado por su pasado, salió a caminar y se adentró en las pequeñas zonas boscosas que habían en la isla de Altera, busco un lugar lejos de todo y todos; encontró un lugar donde dejar salir sus penas, su llanto era muy desgarrador, dejaba salir sus lamentos por no haber podido hacer algo para salvar a su familia, se maldecía a si mismo por no poder obtener lo que necesitaba para viajar en el tiempo y cumplir su venganza hacia aquellos que mataron a su madre, sus puños golpeaban el suelo constantemente, incluso llego a hacerse daño y la sangre comenzó a mezclarse con el suelo del bosque, estaba por golpear una vez más, pero una mano lo detuvo, aun cegado por sus penas, el peli blanco se abalanzó sobre quien lo detenía, quería destrozar todo lo que evitara sus objetivos, pero los brazos de su acompañante no deseado lo rodearon, se arrodillaron juntos en el suelo manchado por sangre y Add noto quien era el que lo había seguido

Era la caballero que hacia guardia siempre, Elesis, con una de sus manos obligo a Add a recostar su cabeza en su hombro derecho, comenzó a susurrarle algunas cosas al oído

-ya cálmate Add, no tienes que hacerte daño si quieres desahogarte, solo deja salir lo que has escondido de nosotros

Sus palabras eran muy suaves y tranquilizadoras, hasta los demonios pudieron haberse tranquilizado por la paz que trasmitió su mensaje, el joven no pudo contener las lágrimas que ya estaban saliendo desde hace un rato, reinicio su llanto, pero esta vez lo hizo en el hombro de su compañera de batallas, así estuvieron media hora, después de dicho tiempo, ambos regresaron a donde se encontraban sus amigos

Al día siguiente, todos estaban desayunando, menos el peli blanco, nadie parecía notar su ausencia, ya que siempre estaba apartado de todos, discutían sobre su siguiente misión, fue allí cuando Add ingreso al comedor, su rostro estaba algo rojo, en lo personal, lo había seguido y sabía el porqué de su sonrojo; he de admitir que incluso saque algunas fotos de ese momento, el peli blanco se acercó a Elesis, que al notar que se había colocado junto a ella solo se volteo, antes de poder preguntar que necesitaba, el joven saco una caja pequeña que traía escondida en sus bolsillos

-te agradezco por lo de anoche, realmente lo necesitaba, esto es para que quedemos a mano

Después de entregarle su regalo, Add salió rápidamente del comedor, todos los presentes se habían quedado callados, nadie le quitaba la vista a Elesis, quien simplemente se había quedado echa piedra, el primero en explotar fue su hermano menor, Eslword

-¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE CON ADD ANOCHE?!

Las palabras del mencionado, habían sido captadas con doble sentido, todos pensaron que la líder de los caballeros había hecho algún acto carnal con el peli blanco, después del grito de Elsword, los demás salieron de su trance, y las integrantes del grupo comenzaron a bombardear con preguntas a una Elesis que aún no reaccionaba

Paso alrededor de una hora antes que todos se calmaran y dejaran a la caballero explicar un poco lo acontecido, no dio muchos detalles, supuso que su compañero no quería que los demás supieran sus penas, al final, las chicas comenzaron a insistir que abriera la pequeña caja que le habían dado, en su interior había un collar que Elesis había querido comprar desde que salieron de Ruben, pero su precio era muy elevado, si bien no excedía el capital disponible de ella, no quería gastar mucho en sus caprichos

Desde ese día, Add no había mostrado signos de querer robar los códigos de Eve, también comenzó a hacerse presente para las comidas en grupo, al principio, las mujeres se pusieron a tratar de sentarlos juntos, cosa que Elsword no aprobaba, para la suerte del pequeño hermano de Elesis, el joven nunca se sentó junto a su hermana mayor, mas no lo salvaba de la mirada amenazadora del menor de los Siegart,

Volviendo a recordar todo eso, no pude evitar reírme, simplemente los sucesos que el tiempo prepara son muy inesperados, mi acompañante noto que disfrutaba mucho el momento, rendido por las peleas de día y con mucha hambre, regreso donde estaban, sus aun no reconocidos por él, amigos

Al volver de mi pequeña distracción en el lago, escuchaba una discusión a lo lejos, al acercarme a ver, no podía dejar de reírme de la escena

Elsword estaba que ardía de ira, mientras que uno de sus compañeros, Raven, lo sostenía, finalmente y después de muchos intentos frustrados por el menor de los Siegart, habían conseguido sentar a Add y Elesis juntos, lo que no me esperaba, es que el joven pistolero y la artillera del grupo, Chung y Rose, habían estado esperando este momento durante mucho, resulta que en secreto, con ayuda de la lancera del grupo, Ara, prepararon un pequeño letrero de recién casados, el confeti y pequeños juegos artificiales, eran resultado de unas modificaciones al armamento de Rose, Chung había distraído a Elsword con un pequeño duelo, por su parte, los dos demonios Lu y Ciel, habían ayudado, Lu con su poder y título de Reina de los demonios, había dado la aprobación para la unión, según ella, en el mundo de los demonios ellos serían reconocidos como marido y mujer, Ciel preparo un pastel de bodas con ayuda de Rena, Eve al igual que Lu, había dado su bendición como reina de los nasod, y la maga del equipo, consiguió unos trajes de boda, al momento que los dos se sentaron juntos, uso su magia para frenarlos y cambiarles las ropas, un plan perfecto para molestar a Elsword y juntar a esos dos

Disfrute mucho ver esa escena, y tome algunas fotos de ese momento; note como los ahora "marido" y "mujer", en el reino de los demonios, estaban aún paralizados por la magia de Asiha, al acabarse el tiempo del hechizo, vi como Add y Elesis, comenzaban una cacería intensa hacia sus compañeros, pasaron las horas y al final no hubo más opción que sentarse a comer los alimentos que Ciel y Rena prepararon, no sin antes un brindis por la nueva pareja, Elsword fue amarrado a su silla para evitar más molestias

Por un segundo, pensé que la historia de Add podría tener un buen final; siento vergüenza de haber olvidado lo cruel y despiadado que puede llegar a ser el tiempo, yo que soy un ente que ha visto millones de vidas perderse en la locura y desesperación, incluso en la muerte, debido al flujo del tiempo

Ese día marco el inicio del fin de este mundo, el mundo de felicidad de Add, en los siguientes días, Add y Elesis se vieron envueltos en muchas situaciones de doble sentido, gracias a la intervención de las demás chicas del grupo, poco a poco, estas situaciones pasaron de ser molestas, a ser muy comunes entre la caballero y el investigador lunático, cada uno forjo un lazo con el otro, el cual parecía tener la bendición del tiempo, cada uno disfrutaba la compañía del otro y comenzaron a platicar de sus planes después de la guerra que habían desatado los demonios, Add superaba sus desdichas del pasado y estaba listo para buscar un nuevo destino, fue entonces cuando el tiempo le hizo una mala jugada

Add se enteró que había una forma de regresar en el tiempo, una luz de esperanza a sus sueños y deseos de venganza, con mucha determinación, el joven fue a buscar a un viejo conocido mío, Glave, al igual que yo, es capaz de manipular el espacio y el tiempo, el entrenamiento que Add recibió fue muy intenso, al punto que la poca cordura que había recuperado gracias a Elesis, había desaparecido

Cuando termino su entrenamiento, Glave lo devolvió al mismo punto donde se lo había llevado, regreso con el grupo, que para él, ahora solo eran unos conocidos. Elsword lo recibió, resulta que desde hace unos días su hermana lo convenció que no había nada entre ellos, solo una muy buena amistad, a modo de disculpa le entrego un chocolate, sin embargo, Add solo ignoro al peli rojo y se encerró en su cuarto, la hora de la cena llego, pero a diferencia de lo que ya se había establecido, el peli blanco no salió; pasaron varios días antes de que Elesis se armara del valor suficiente para entrar al cuarto del joven, primero trato tocando la puerta, al no recibir respuesta forzó su entrada

Al entrar, vio el desastre que había por todo el lugar, muchos circuitos y papeles con cálculos muy difíciles para ella, escucho a lo lejos como alguien trabajaba en maquinaria y decidió acercarse a ver; frente a ella estaba Add, parecía armar una especia de máquina que se usaba para transportar provisiones o en ocasiones a gente que necesitaba llegar rápido a otras villas, con mucha cautela, se acercó a él joven, pero Add había notado su presencia desde que entro en su habitación

-¿Qué haces aquí? hasta donde recuerdo, deje con llave mi cuarto

Su voz sonaba muy alterada y apresurada, parecía que le habían arrancado el sentido de la felicidad

-E-e-es que no has comido nada en los últimos días y me preocupaba que te hubieras desmayado por la falta de comida y agua

Con algo de pena, hablo, se estaba preocupando mucho por el hecho que su voz sonaba más quebrada que el día que lo acompaño en el bosque

-No necesito que te preocupes por mí, además, que ustedes no me vean comer no significa que no coma o beba agua, ahora sal de aquí, interrumpes mi trabajo

La chica no quería dejarlo, se notaba preocupada y algo dentro de ella le decía que fuera lo que fuera que hiciera el joven con esa máquina, no tendría un buen resultado, aun así, decidió apoyarlo en algo, para que no se sintiera tan solo

-Entiendo, si necesitas algo solo avísame, con gusto hare lo que-

No pudo terminar su frase, ya que el joven carecía de paciencia en esos momentos, sin previo aviso, se dio la vuelta y golpeo en su cara, la mando al suelo y grito muy fuerte

-TE DIJE QUE LARGARAS, NO NECESITO DE TU AYUDA, DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA ¡AHORA!

Elesis solo se cubrió la mejilla que resulto lastimada, sus cabellos cubrían su mirada, y su boca temblaba un poco, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y salió a paso calmado, al salir y cerrar el cuarto de Add, la peli roja corrió hacia su cuarto, en su carrera hacia su cuarto, Rena y Elsword la vieron, la arquera noto el aura de tristeza que la acompañaba, mientras que el menor de los hermanos Siegart, vio las lágrimas que se le escaparon a su hermana, esa noche, Elesis se encero en su cuarto

Los días siguieron su cruel curso, y yo solo observaba como un lazo que se había forjado muy bien, se rompía; por alguna razón, dicho lazo nunca termino de romperse, parecía estar al límite, pero no cedía

Finalmente, llego el día que Add termino su máquina, ese mismo día, Elesis recibió una misión, consistía en ir por una piedra llamada Eldrit, pero esta contenía energía oscura, por su lado, Add alisto todo, esa máquina era capaz de hacer rupturas en el espacio y el tiempo, su deseo de venganza estaba por cumplirse, gracias a eso, una chispa de cordura se encendió

-Al volver, debo disculparme con ella

Por mi parte, note que algo no estaba bien, ese portal carecía de la habilidad de los viajes en el tiempo, al menos dentro de la misma dimensión, seguí a Add a través del tiempo, a mitad del salto, note que nos alejamos de la dimensión de la cual provenía Add, llegamos al pueblo donde creció el investigador, era la fecha y la hora del ataque a su aldea, pero, al ser una dimensión alterna, el destino era diferente, frente a él joven y frente a mí, estaba la madre del creador de esa máquina, sin ningún rasguño y con su pequeño hijo a su lado, por su parte Add estaba petrificado, no se movía y sus ojos parecían estar confundidos y finalmente hablo

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no pasa nada? Acaso ¿me equivoque?

El tiempo y el espacio tienen reglas que no se pueden romper, si rompes alguna regla, debes pagar el precio, pero Add no conocía bien esas reglas y creyó que podía alterar su propio pasado, siendo algo casi imposible de lograr

El joven trato de acercarse a su madre de otra dimensión, pero el traje que llevaba Add, la hizo creer que era alguien con malas intenciones hacia ella o su hijo, el rechazo de su madre, aun si se trataba de alguien de otra dimensión, fue el detonante de su locura absoluta, vi como el peli blanco, destruía su propio pueblo, como mataba a sus habitantes sin piedad, el flujo del tiempo y el espacio se alteraba con cada minuto que él estaba en esa dimensión, aun segado por la ira y la locura, vi como torturo a su propio yo, frente a quienes llamaba impostores de su madre y padre, finalmente, mato al niño que torturo, seguidamente, a sus padres, como si de unas presas se tratasen. Esa dimensión sufrió daños irreparables, creí que Add se encargaría de destruirla completamente, sin embargo, al llegar donde residían los Siegart de ese mundo, su cólera se comenzó a calmar, Vio a una pequeña Elesis tratando de poner a salvo a su hermano de los constantes peligros que aparecieron en Ruben, esto debido a los problemas causados por el peli blanco

Detuvo su matanza, detuvo su locura, se detuvo todo, como si fuera el día del bosque, se derrumbó en lágrimas, comenzaba a maldecirse una vez más, hasta que una niña le pregunto si estaba bien, frente a él, estaba la Elesis de ese mundo, aun con su apariencia, la niña se preocupaba por él, le pregunto si estaba herido o si había perdido algo o a alguien, Add calmo su llanto, las imágenes de esa noche volvieron a su mente, recordándole que tenía una nueva familia, poco a poco, su ira desapareció y la cordura que había recuperado estando con sus compañeros, habían vuelto; sus ojos eran negros con morado, siendo una marca de los pecados que había cometido en ese mundo, se puso de pie y reparo los daños que había causado, se despidió de la niña que le ayudo a recuperar lo que había olvidado y regreso a su propio mundo

Al volver, salió corriendo a buscar a su compañera favorita, busco a alguien dentro del lugar, pero no había nadie, salió buscarlos por Feita y los encontró donde menos lo esperaba, el grupo entero estaba en una clínica improvisaba, esta fue puesta allí debido a los ataques de los demonios hacia los civiles y los soldados que resultaban heridos en el combate

Add se acercó a ellos, al notar la presencia del peli blanco, todos parecieron inquietarse, como si no quisieran que él estuviera allí, noto que faltaban Elsword y Elesis, para evitarse molestias, decidió preguntarle a Raven, ya que era el más maduro del grupo

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Paso algo malo?

Por primera vez, Raven dudo al hablar, pero Add tenía el derecho de saber lo que había pasado

-El grupo que Elesis tenía asignado para su misión, fue masacrado, el único sobreviviente fue ella, ahorita mismo aun esta inconsciente y también tiene heridas muy graves

Como todos esperaban, Add simplemente comenzó a temblar, trataba de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían, sus ojos se llenaron de angustia y desesperación, trato de entrar donde tenían a Elesis, pero sus compañeros se lo impidieron, habían dicho que estaba muy delicada y que el único que dejaron pasar a verla fue a Elsword, quien había reaccionado de la misma manera, usando su poder sobre el espacio y el tiempo, Add logro pasar todos sus obstáculos, al llegar donde Elesis, no pudo moverse más, estaba totalmente vendada, a excepción de su rostro, el cual tenía múltiples gasas, el único que estaba allí en ese momento era su hermano, quien no dejaba de llorar junto al maltratado cuerpo de su hermana

Una vez más, una ira impasible se adueñó de Add, la venganza contra aquellos seres miserables que se atrevieron a tocar a la única persona que lo escucho, Elsword escucho como una risa demencial comenzaba a surgir detrás de él, al voltear, vio a Add tapándose la cara con sus dos manos, se podía notar la sed de sangre del peli blanco a kilómetros

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Elsword ya estaba solo una vez más

El investigador nasod, fue por toda la villa de Feita, buscando cualquier pista de los demonios, al encontrar cualquier demonio en su camino, este simplemente era masacrado sin previo aviso, en menos de diez horas, Add había aniquilado casi todos los demonios de Feita, estaba cubierto de sangre, sus manos sostenían las cabezas de dos demonios que se encontró antes de quedarse viendo la luna, la noche estaba muy adentrada, eran casi las tres de la madrugada, su sed de sangre se frenó de golpe al ver la luna, había terminado por ese día

Paso una semana, una semana en la que Add fue todos los días a ver a Elesis, durante las noches, siempre se quedaba cuidando la improvisada clínica, ni el propio Elsword quiso contradecirlo, esos ojos negros, parecían intimidar a cualquiera, finalmente, la peli roja despertó

Add había estado desvelándose mucho, así que cuando Elesis despertó, él no estaba allí, todos fueron a verla, sin embargo al verla, supieron que Add no se tomaría muy bien esto

El peli blanco despertó en la tarde, hizo su camino de todos los días, para la desgracia de todos, ese día Add tomo un camino diferente al habitual, causando que no pudieran decirle lo que habían visto, llego a su destino y entro a ver a Elesis, por un segundo, por ese segundo tan corto, pude ver una felicidad como ninguna otra, una isla de felicidad en un mar de tristezas, mas solo fue eso, la chica volteo a ver a su visitante, Add vio los ojos de su compañera, estaban vacíos, no había emociones, su sonrisa había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por una mueca que no denotaba ninguna emoción, la peli roja hizo una pregunta, la cual destrozo a Add

-¿Quién eres?

Vi como esa esperanza, se transformó en duda, como todo lo bueno, se transformaba en oscuridad, una oscuridad muy profunda, después de la pregunta, Add fue a buscar a los médicos que atendieron a Elesis, ellos le dijeron lo que el más temía

-Tu compañera tiene amnesia, al llegar a Feita, ella no recordaba ni quien era, incluso trato de atacarnos, parecía un fiera en lugar de una persona, sus heridas eran muy severas, para sobrevivir, ella tuvo que absorber la energía del Eldrit oscuro, lo más probable, es que ella no vuelva a ser la misma, podríamos decir, que Elesis Siegart murió ese día, lo que ves allí, no es más que un cascaron vacío

Una vez más, la vida le quitaba algo que apreciaba, sin más que hacer, volvió al lugar donde estaban sus compañeros, al llegar, todos se percataron de que Add no quería hacer nada más que irse a su cuarto, se encerró, pero no se quedó allí, uso su poder para viajar a Altera, llego al mismo lugar donde lloro aquella vez, comenzó a desahogarse, gritaba a los cielos buscando una respuesta

-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MI?! TE HAS LLEVADO A MI FAMILIA Y ME HAZ ARRASTRADO TODA MI MISERABLE VIDA, AHORA VIENES Y TE LA LLEVAS A ELLA TAMBIEN ¡¿ACASO NO PUEDO SER FELIZ?! ¡¿ACASO TE HICE ALGO MALO?! SI TANTO ME ODIAS LLEVATE MI MALDITA Y MISERABLE VIDA

Sus emociones estaban dañando el flujo del tiempo y el espacio, sin querer, libero parte de su poder en medio de sus quejas; incluso los más fuertes, no podrían resistir llevar las penas de este chico, una vida miserable en exceso, una vida a la cual nadie le hubiera hecho frente, trato de retar al destino y fallo, su alma había estado siempre en llanto, parecía que la vida lo odia más que a nadie

Al llegar la mañana, Add se trazó una nueva meta, usar su poder para encontrar una forma de recuperar a la Elesis que lo acompaño aquella noche, dedicaba días enteros buscando el método de recuperarla, observe como cada una de sus opciones, fracasaba

Pasó mucho tiempo, dejaron Feita, pasaron por Velder, Liberaron Hamel, limpiaron el viento en Sander y así sucesivamente, hasta que terminaron con el problema de una vez por todas, el grupo se separó al terminar sus aventuras, todos tomaron caminos separados, yo seguí observando a Add, quien aún se aferraba a la esperanza de volver a disfrutar de la compañía de Elesis, pasaron diez años y aún no había progreso, gastaba tanto en sus experimentos que su cuerpo estaba consumido, el paso del tiempo había sido tan cruel con él, que poco le importaba, observe como esos diez años se transformaron en treinta, en ese tiempo, Add finalmente se dio por vencido, busco a Elsword una última vez, solo para disculparse de que no pudo encontrar una solución

Dejo que los años pasaran, al aprender el control sobre el tiempo, el jamás envejeció, pasaron alrededor de doscientos años, Add no era más que una existencia que añoraba la muerte, su destino fue cruel como ninguno que haya visto antes, su morada era junto a la tumba de Elesis, quien no pudo salvar, nadie le decía nada, solo veían apoyado en la lápida de Elesis, en la noche de esos doscientos años, Add hablo

-han pasado doscientos años, ¿Cómo has estado?...Supongo que mejor que yo, ¿recuerdas cuando te golpee en la cara?...Yo sí, he lamentado tanto ese día

El silencio le contestaba, solo yo estaba viendo esos momentos

-siempre quise disculparme, pero jamás pude hacerlo, tu solo querías ayudarme, y… yo…yo

Su voz se quebraba más conforme hablaba

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, jamás podre decírtelo a la cara, perdóname

Su llanto era diferente a los demás, sonaba arrepentido de toda su vida, como buscando consuelo, nunca en mi vida había visto un llanto más sincero y cargado de culpa, doscientos años con esa maldición, doscientos años para entender que la quiso más que nadie, doscientos años, para finalmente, madurar

Ver su vida, quizá la vida más miserable que haya visto en toda mi existencia. Decidí hacer algo para darle la felicidad que la vida le quito, me puse frente a la tumba de Elesis, y el noto mi presencia

-han pasado tantos años desde que hablamos, jamás pensé que conocerías la desesperación absoluta

Add no dijo nada, solo me veía como si fuera una sombra

-tú la querías realmente ¿verdad?

Aun si no me contesto con palabras, sus ojos expresaban lo que su alma quería

-la vida te ha quitado tanto, pero era porque no madurabas, te tomo mucho lograrlo, considera esto, un regalo especial

Add expreso duda en su rostro, yo simplemente extendí mis manos, las junte como elevando una oración al cielo y recite unas palabras

-flujo del tiempo, torrente cruel y despiadado, calma las penas de un alma que no ha conocido la paz verdadera

Con mi poder regrese el tiempo, algo que Add no logro hacer aquel día, lo devolví al momento que estaba hablando con Elesis, justo cuando ella le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda, la cara de Add era de incredulidad total, por más que trato, el jamás pudo hacer algo como esto, volteo a verme como si fuera su salvador, las lágrimas se asomaron de nuevo y un casi inaudible tono de voz me dijo

-gracias, gracias, gracias

Se desplomo en el suelo, casi arrastrándose a Elesis, quien estaba frenada en el tiempo, ya que aún tenía algo que hacer

-nada es gratis en la vida, a cambio de este favor, me llevare tu poder sobre el espacio y el tiempo

Volteo a verme con duda, pero en lugar de molestia, parecía que le estaba concediendo el mayor de los regalos, por segunda vez

-¿tengo que renunciar a una maldición para obtener una segunda oportunidad?

-el poder del tiempo, es algo para el cual no estabas listo, me llevare tu poder, pero te permitiré disfrutar el resto de tus días, has sufrido mucho por este poder, así que vive la paz lo mejor que puedas

Su rostro, pasó de ser una mueca de duda a una sonrisa como ninguna otra, una felicidad verdadera, hice que el tiempo fluyera una vez más y me quede a observar el reencuentro

-si necesitas algo-

De nuevo, la mayor de los Siegart, no pudo terminar su oración, pero en esta ocasión, no fue un golpe, fue un abraso de parte de Add, quien no se contuvo las lágrimas que venía derramando desde antes del salto temporal

-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO

-¡¿ADD?! ¿Qué te pasa?...No me abrases tan fuerte

El llanto de Add alarmo a los demás miembros del grupo, esa noche el peli blanco se durmió aun abrasando a Elesis, Elsword estaba asimilando el hecho, mientras los demás solo disfrutaban la escena

Me quede varios años observando, durante las aventuras venideras, Add y Elesis se volvieron muy cercanos, haciendo oficial su relación después de terminar sus aventuras, Elsword a ese punto ya no le veía problema a la relación, incluso fue el mismo Elsword quien empujo a Add a proponerle matrimonio a su hermana, si se preguntan por la emboscada que debía sufrir Elesis, Add la acompaño ese día, convenció a Elsword que su hermana correría peligro si la dejaban ir sola con la unidad, ese día el peli blanco gano muchos puntos con el menor de los hermanos

Han pasado diez años desde el día en que devolví a Add en el tiempo, los miembros del grupo se reunieron para celebrar el nacimiento del primer hijo de Add y Elesis, me gustaría ver más de esta historia, pero mi trabajo está hecho en este mundo, la vida de Add no fue fácil en ningún aspecto, pero con una segunda oportunidad y mucha determinación, fue capaz de cambiar su destino

Antes de irme voltee a ver al grupo, más que amigos, parecían una familia

-disfruta tu vida, Add

Me fui de ese lugar, sabiendo que la vida, no siempre será la mejor, pero junto a las personas que queremos, siempre puede haber, una segunda oportunidad

 ** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y también espero no haberlos matado de cáncer por mis errores al escribir, en fin, a los que sobrevivieron y están leyendo esto, gracias por darle una oportunidad y quizá algún día haga otro, depende de la afluencia de las drogas, digo, imaginación, sin mas que decir, me despido nota18_**


End file.
